Julie baby, You're my flame
by sas.90
Summary: [Oneshot][ChristianxJulia] They shared one night together. That one night when they were in college and Sean wasn’t there. Songfic. R&R, I disclaim.


_**Notes; I've been having this in my head for a while and I was bored, so I decided to write it out and put it up. Obviously it's about that one night that Julia and Christian shared together, after which Julia fled back to the safety of Sean. What exactly happened that night? Well read to find out!**_

_**Summary; OneshotChristianxJulia They shared one night together. That one night when they were in college and Sean wasn't there. Julia, afraid that she's missing out on something, goes to Christian and things happen… R I obviously do not own Nip/tuck or any of the characters, but I wouldn't mind owning Julian McMahon. – hehe. Oh go and read the Oneshot and let me be with my daydream.**_

* * *

**Julie baby, you're my flame. **

_**//When he put his arms around her  
He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame.//**_

Outside the darkness fell over the campus. The snow fell down from the sky and covered the building and the grass with a soft white blanket. Like a loving mother would tuck her new-born son in. So careful and gentle. Several lights in the building were still on. Most in rooms of teachers. Or in the rooms where lovers would make out, but also in the room where students would be studying their heads off for tomorrow's test. Like Christian Troy.

**_//Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear//_**

Christian was sitting at his desk in his room. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. What time was it? It must be over midnight already. He glanced at the small clock on his nightstand. '00:00' it flashed. He rolled his oceanic blue eyes and scooted his chair back. He had been studying for at least 2 hours, and he still couldn't keep everything in his head.

Maily because he was tired, but also because his mind kept drifting off. To Julia. To her silky blonde hair and her deep brown eyes, the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers before getting to his feet. Time to go to bed.

He would set his alarmclock at 6:00 so that he would still have some time to study before his class tomorrow morning. He had to pass this test, this time he couldn't use Sean's help. The teacher had told him that he wasn't allowed to sit next to Sean any longer because he usually cheated. Sean had always been better in school than him.

**_//You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night.//_**

Christian walked over to his dark and closed his book and flicked the light of the small lamp off. Instantly it became darker in the small room, except for the small light that came from his nightstand. Normally the lamp on Sean's nightstand would be on as well, but Sean was not here. One of his family members had passed away and he was at the funeral. Because it was so far away, he was staying over at his parents' house and Christian would be alone for a couple of days.

He unbuttoned his shirt and was about to let it slide off his shoulders when he heard a soft knock on the door. Christian raised an eyebrow, who could that be at this time? ''Who is it?'' He inquired while making his way over to the door.

''It's me Christian.'' A soft, female voice replied. Christian recognised the voice immediately and he couldn't help but smiling to himself. It was Julia.

He placed his hand on the brass doorhandle and opened the door with a swift movement. When she saw him standing in the doorway like that. His shirt hanging open and his deep blue eyes focused on her, she had to bit her lip momentarily. His eyes made her feel like he could see straight through her, and if he knew what she wanted to do..It didn't make her feel so comfortable, yet she loved the way he looked at her. So full of desire.

''Hey.'' He greeted her, a large grin plastered on his voice. All the fatigue had suddenly disappeared from his voice.

Julia gave him a small smile in return, a great smile nevertheless. ''Hi.''

Christian stepped aside for her so she could pass. ''Sean's not coming back until tomorrow.'' He reminded her and closed the door when she walked in.

''I know that. That's why I'm here.'' She replied and turned to face Christian. ''Something you want to talk to me about?'' Julia watched as Christian walked over to the window, buttoning his shirt back up. _Shame. _She thought and let her eyes scan over his body. God he looked good. And all that was covered by only one or two layers of clothing. If she could just.. ''Jules?''

Julia snapped out of her daydream and looked up to find Christian staring at her, a little worried. ''Oh No. Yeah. Um. I forgot.'' She laughed slightly and walked over to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. ''Right.'' Was all he said in reply before he turned back to face the window, watching the snow fall down from heaven.

There fell an awkward silence.

Julia drew in a deep breath and positioned herself next to him, ''Gorgeous isn't it?'' ahe asked, and then hit herself inwardly. _What a great conversation starter Jules. Talk about the weather. _She bit her lip gently and glanced up at Christian who nodded, smiling. ''Like you.'' He told her. Julia felt her heart skip a beat at that comment. He thought she was gorgeous. She felt a deep red blush creeping up her cheeks. ''Don't Christian. You know I'm with Sean.'' She said, but wished deep inside that she wasn't.

Christian just shrugged in reply. ''Just saying what I think.''

He gave one last glance at the snow outside and then turned around, ''Did you remember what you're here for yet? Because I wanted to get some sleep.''

He walked over to the bed and took place on it gently.

**_//Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right//_**

''ChristiandoyouthinkI'mmissingoutonsomething?'' she asked fast, all in one breath.

Christian looked at her and let out a laugh, ''Sorry? Didn't get all that Jules.'' Julia fiddled with her top nervously and walked over to him hestitantly. She took a deep breath and repeated. ''Do you think I'm missing out on something?'' She watched as he stared at her for a moment, giving her that uncomfortable feeling again, yet the feeling that she loved to have.

He stayed silent, long. Julia shook her head, ''Nevermind. Forget I asked that.'' She wanted to walk over to the door, when Christian spoke. ''What makes you think you're missing out on something?''

Julia turned her eyes back to him, only to notice that he had gotten to his feet and was now walking towards her. ''I… I just, well Sean's the only guy I've ever been with and I think it will be the only guy I'll ever be with. Shouldn't I have been with more men?''

It took Christian a while before he realised what she was saying. Why was she coming to him with this? Wasn't this more something to talk about with her female friends? ''What are you saying Jules? You love Sean right? And he loves you. I don't think you're missing out on something.'' He told her, placing his hand upon her waist gently.

She felt the warmth of his hand through her top upon her skin and shivered slightly. ''But..I just..Oh screw it.'' She lowered his head and crashed her lips on his.

Christian paused for a moment before smiling against her lips and returning the kiss gently. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, she felt him wrap his muscular arms around her body and thought her knees were going to collapse she was shaking so badly. She never felt like this when she was with Sean. It was so wrong, but yet it felt so right and in stead of argueing and pulling away she deepened the kiss and let Christian lead her towards his bed.

Her trembling hands began to work on undoing his shirt and when all the buttons were unfastened she pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing his bare chest. Not caring that the shirt would get dirty.

She let Christian push her down onto the bed gently and smiled to herself when his lips moved the attention to her neck. Making a trail of gentle butterfly-kisses, starting just below her ear.

He instantly got response from her. Her nails dug into his back and she pulled him on top of herself, completely forgetting about Sean. His hands expertly moved underneath her top, working their way up past her stomach. He pulled back momentarily to take it off. Smiling when she kept her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. He pushed the blue top aside and kissed her collarbone softly, his hands carressing, stroking, touching her soft skin, causing her breath to become deeper and more strained. His name escaped her lips. ''Christian..'' She ran her hands down his back and felt him shiver underneath her touch. She smiled, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and if it was for him this wouldn't just be a onenightstand.

**_//You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night//_**

\/\/\/

**_//Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth  
Fever with the flaming youth  
Fever I'm afire  
Fever yeah I burn for sooth'//_**

The next morning a bright winter morning sun shone through the small window upon her sleeping frame. The sunbeams kissed her eyelids softly and she moved slightly, starting to stir. When she let her eyes flutter open she was confused for a moment and took in her surrouding. She wasn't in her own room and someone else's arm was draped around her bare stomach. Not Sean's arm, a much stronger arm.

Christian's arm. She glanced over at the alarmclock, 8:30. Her class would start in 30 minutes.

Julia let her teeth bite down onto her bottom lip and she shifted onto her other side carefully to face the male, sleeping person next to her. Christian.

Everything came back to her now, last night. What they had done last night. It had been amazing, her skin was still tingling and there wasn't a place on her body that Christian hadn't touched, stroked or kissed. But now she felt so guilty.

She had cheated on Sean while he was away. She hadn't stayed loyal to him like she had promised him she would. And today he would come back. How was she ever going to keep this hidden from him?

Christian moved slightly and parted his lips slightly. He let out a slight sigh, causing Julia to smile. He looked so sweet asleep.. _No. Sean. Get up and get dressed. _She told herself sternly and she moved Christian's arm carefully, trying not to wake him up, though he wasn't a light sleeper.

She pushed the covers off of herself and sat up, shivering when the cold air hit her bare, once warm, skin. She let her eyes scan the room for her clothes. They were scattered all over the floor and she wasn't surprised. Christian had been really eager to take her clothes off last night.

Julia got to her feet and started to collect her clothes. She got dressed quickly, not being able to stop shivering. Or was it trembling? She didn't know whether it was from being cold or being scared that Sean would find out that she had shared a bed with Christian.

Julia pulled her top over her head and let her eyes scan the room once more, looking for a piece of clothing or something else she could forget. Nothing she had forgotten and she made her way over to Christian's desk.

She picked up a pen and a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down, making sure that if Sean read it he would not know what she was on about.

After putting the message in Christian's book she put the pen in her pocket. _Something to remember last night by. _She thought to herself and walked towards the door. She glanced one last time at a still sleeping Christian, who had now shifted onto his back, before opening the door and walking out. Back to the safety of Sean.

**_//Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give chicks fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade//_**

15 minutes later Christian started to wake. He wanted to wrap his arm around Julia and pull her closer to his body, but then found that no one was there next to him. He opened his eyes, confused and spotted the clock on his nightstand. It was 8:50.

''Shit.'' He cursed and quickly sat up, pushing the covers off his legs. He had meant to wake up at 6:00, now he was sure he was going to fail that test. And where was Jules?

Christian got out of bed and quickly walked over to the small closet in the room. He opened one of the drawers and took a clean pair of boxers out, pulling them on quickly. He searched the room for his pants and found the half disappearing under the bed. ''Shit, where's my shirt?'' he muttered after pulling his pants on as well. Eventually he found it under his pillow and he put it on, buttoning it up wrong in his hurry to be on time for class. Christian sorted out his hair quickly with some gel and then grabbed his book from the desk, a note falling out between the pages and fluttering to the floor. He pulled a confused face and picked it up from the floor. It was Julia's handwriting. _'Keep it secret, please'_ It said.

He shook his head and fumbled it to a ball in the palm of his hand. It had meant absolutely nothing for her, it had just been sex. She was probably phoning Sean by now.

Christian let out a sigh and threw the note in the bin before leaving the room and letting the door slam shut behind him.

_**//They give you fever when you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn//**_

* * *

_**Notes; And.. (drum rolls) ; yes you guessed it right! Time to Rrrrreview! hehe. Hope you liked this Oneshot coz I did. Anyway Lemme know, Ciao my darlings xx  
**_


End file.
